


Espectáculo de Primavera

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Por el cumple de Mori, SOARA, Soumori, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Un espectáculo de primavera para alguien nacido en esta temporada.¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mori!





	Espectáculo de Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Esta misma tarde me enteré que es el cumpleaños de Mori (yo siempre vivo perdida en los cumpleaños, soy un caso perdido) y no me podía quedar sin escribirle algo... El Soumori es precioso y me encanta. 
> 
> Saqué esto en un ratito, es corto y sin mucha cosa pero lleno del más dulce amor que el Soumori nos transmite.
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

**.**

**.**

¡Era el cumpleaños de Mori! Un año más de vida, un año de nuevas oportunidades y seguir adelante junto a sus preciados compañeros, un año donde se sumaban más experiencias…

Sin embargo, ahora no podía ver nada.

La mano en su rostro era algo robusta pero bastante cálida, un tacto del que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a decir verdad. Mori, a pesar de mantenerse quitecito mientras se dejaba guiar, estaba muy inquieto al respecto… ¿A qué lugar estaba siendo llevado?

La tarde era fresca y, al menos antes de que su vista fuera obstruida, el cielo se hallaba un poco gris dándole un toquecito nostálgico y acogedor al ambiente, a Mori le gustaba. Sin embargo, no contó con que Soushi de repente cubriera sus ojos, diciéndole que aguardara un poco y se lo dejara todo a partir de ese momento, guiándolo después entre las calles. Si Soushi no fuera su propio novio, Mori se habría sentido secuestrado…

Minutos pasaron, Mori sólo podía oír cierto bullicio a su alrededor que poco a poco bajaba de intensidad, y fue detenido por su acompañante quien lo llevaba con su mano libre sobre su cintura. Antes de que pudiera si quiera preguntar, la mano en sus ojos fue retirada…

Al principio la luz del día lo cegó, llevándole a cerrar los ojos con fuerza antes de volverlos abrir… No distinguía mucho, pero parecía que se encontraban ahora en un parquecito. Entonces, los anteojos fueron colocados en su lugar y finalmente Mori pudo apreciar mejor su entorno.

-Un espectáculo de primavera para alguien nacido en esta época.- fue la revelación que hizo Soushi, en un murmullo profundo lo bastante cerca de su oído.

Mori no se preocupó en ocultar su reacción, absorto y hechizado con el dulce y encantador _panorama;_ arboles bañados con flores de cerezo estaban por doquier, creando un mar rosado y brillante, e incluso el suelo no se salvaba de la tormenta colorida de la primavera. Era precioso, único, y sin importar cuanto observara ese escenario cada año esta vez era realmente especial.

-Sou…- entre su encanto sólo pudo murmurar el nombre de la persona que le había obsequiado tan maravillosa vista.

Las manos de Soushi ahora abrazaban su cintura, manteniéndose aún a su espalda, y cuando Mori logró alejar su mirar del frente, girando el rostro hacia un lado buscando al de su acompañante, un pequeño beso se le fue dado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Mori.-

Una sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Mori y su corazón palpitó con más fuerza, el calor en su interior tampoco podía faltar. Su agradecimiento fue callado con otro beso en los labios.

-Vamos, aún esto no acaba.- anunció Soushi con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Mori sólo pudo asentir, sintiéndose flotar en las nubes ante las muestras de afecto del contrario, y de la mano se dejó guiar más allá, atravesando juntos el paraíso de flores.

Una enorme fortuna sentía Mori, mientras disfrutaba de cada segundo de ese mágico momento junto a quien tanto quería, de tener la oportunidad de darse esa _escapadita_ en esa tarde de su cumpleaños.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen los posibles errores y/o incoherencias.


End file.
